Far too late
by merlinandfreyaFTW
Summary: Morgana realizes what she's done. No slash. Set during season 3, episode 11. Warning: minor character death. COMPLETE. May add more later.


**A/n Ahem...I would like to thank online Thesaurus, and online DICTIONARY. Thank you, please review **

As she saw Uther close his eyes, the full horror of what had just happened sunk in and she felt like she had been stabbed. Morgause's laughter filled the air, bouncing off of the walls and surrounding her. She was trapped by her sister, the one person in the world who she had thought cared about her, and who had just proved the opposite. She saw the barbarity she had been forced to commit on the people she had loved, her family and the citizens of Camelot, all because Morgause had told her it was necessary to 'assert her authority' over the people. Blackmailing her by telling her how it was all about 'the greater good', and how 'you wouldn't want Uther to kill anymore of our people, would you sister?'

Morgana saw it all. How she had been the puppet, willing to do anything just so long as she was sure she was still loved by someone, anyone. And Morgause-

Morgause had been the puppeteer.

She swung round to face her sister, and couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"You! You did this!" she cried, her voice accusing as she struggled to hold in the tears.

Morgause sneered. "On that note, sister, you are sorely mistaken. It's you who deserves all the credit. After all, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without _you_ helping me, and for that I am grateful."

Bowing in mock appreciation, Morgause rounded on her sister, walking around her in a semi circle to Uther's body, which Morgana immediately shielded. There was no way she was letting this wicked creature that she had called her only kin for years anywhere near her father. Uther was a tyrant, true, but he had loved her. She was sure he would not have killed her any more than he would have killed Arthur.

Morgause regarded her sister, amused. "What is this? You stand in the way of his death when it was you who wanted it in the first place?"

Morgana snarled in response. "I never wanted this," Morgana gestured with her arms all the savagery. "I just wanted to live, to not be afraid of who I was. And _you _never wanted the best for me. I was just a piece in your little plan, wasn't I?"

Morgana braced herself for the answer, even though she knew what it was going to be.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as you look. Maybe, just maybe, somewhere in that little princess-sorry _Queen-_," Morgause amended. "Head of yours, there's actually a brain in there. Ooh it was so easy to fool you. So easy to get you to drop _everything_, all of the friends you had, to come and join me".

Morgause clapped her hands, smiling in devilish glee. Somewhere, deep in side of her, Morgana snapped. Remembering what she had been taught, she commanded her magic to do her bidding just as her sister had instructed her. _Kill Morgause _she ordered, and she knew it would obey.

Morgause ducked, her mouth a perfect 'O' as she hit the floor, right next to the scorch mark where Morgana's magic had struck, and where she had been just moments ago.

"Not bad" She muttered grudgingly, as if Morgana had simply made a good move in a game.

"I learned from the best" growled Morgana, sending another spell right at Morgause, who blocked it with her own and sent a counter attack, which Morgana dodged.

Morgana was not sure how long the battle lasted for. Both of them were going left and right, up in the air and down below the ground, disappearing and reappearing. Soon, both of them had gotten exhausted. Even though she was sapped of energy, form where she was sitting Morgana tried just one last attempt at destroying Morgause, gathering up all of her energy and sending it in a huge bolt of magic, hurling it with all of her force towards her sister.

It was met by Morgause' own magic, and the entire room was brimming with the pure, sizzling, crackling force of the magic. Soon it was a test between the evil and the good, the teacher and the pupil, the sister and the sister to see who could endure the force of the other's magic for the longest. In the end, through sheer force of will, it was Morgana who won, and leaving her sister to perish, she crawled over to her father.

She drew in her breath as his eyelids flickered, and then snapped open, watching her.

"Father," She gasped, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I am so, so..."

The words would not leave her. What could she say? That she was sorry about the monster she had become? That it wasn't her fault? She couldn't. Because, in the end, it was just too late. Far too late.


End file.
